


Every World is Our World

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, One Shot, Pillow Talk, hoamer - Freeform, in Haptivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In the purple of night, Homer and OA talk about all the things they wish had happened, and decide they can make any world they want for one another.





	Every World is Our World

“When I first got here, I wanted to sleep all the time, to escape, but now I want to be awake as much as possible to be with you, Homer.” In the purple light, OA flopped on her bunk. Scott and Rachel were already asleep.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Homer sat on his bunk, close to the glass wall so he could look at her face.

“I wish I’d met you sooner. Before all this.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Like, I wish I’d known you when I was younger.”

“You did know me when you were younger. You knew me yesterday, and the day before that and all of the last three years. We were younger then, weren’t we?”

“You know what I mean,” she chuckled.

“Okay, okay. So how about this? We met when we were in high school.”

“But we didn’t. We didn’t even go to high school anywhere near each other.”

“Sure we did. We can meet whenever we want, OA. If we are going to start jumping from dimension to dimension, I’m pretty sure we can rewrite a little of our own history.”

“You’ve got a good point there.” She turned her grinning face to his.

“And I made you smile, so I win on two counts.”

“High school then?”

"Yeah, high school.”

“How do we meet? I was a music nerd in mostly special ed classes because of my blindness, and you were the football star of the school. It seems impossible to imagine.”

“That’s the magic of it. . . no one would have expected it. It was like a bolt of lightning striking us both, at the same time, in the same place. I heard you play your violin at a school assembly. You had a solo because you were so freaking awesome. And in the spotlight, your hair was radiant. You glowed and I thought you had a halo. You were an angel even then. I knew you were the one.”

“I remember you found me in the hallway. You said, _Hi I’m Homer and I heard you play_. Your voice was soft and kind and I had no clue who you were until a friend told me later that you were like the most popular boy in school. Then I couldn’t believe you had even spoken to me! But it was like magic, your voice. I kept breathing only to hear it again.”

“I wanted to be near you all the time.”

“You asked to walk me home and I said no. My parents didn’t let me go out with boys then. So you started coming around and doing things around the house to win them over. You helped my dad paint a shed. You planted a bed of violets for my mom. They couldn’t resist you.”

“Yeah, well, I was a great guy. Who could resist?”

OA laughed and said, “I thought my heart was going to stop when they finally agreed to allow me to go out with you all by ourselves.”

“Do you remember our first date?” Their eyes met through condensation on glass.

“Of course!”

“We went out for ice cream. We ordered enormous sundaes that we knew would take us forever to finish, just because we wanted to sit with each other forever.”

“But I was so excited to be out with you I could hardly eat.”

“You got butterscotch with extra whipped cream. That’s what you tasted like when we kissed for the first time after. I never wanted to stop kissing you. Your fingers felt all around my face for the longest time. I thought I’d died and gone to heaven.”

“I wanted to memorize you. I loved the way your eyelashes tickled my skin. Your lips were so soft and it was really silky on the inside of your lower lip. Right here,” OA dragged her index finger across the inside of her own inner lip. Homer laid down on his bed and faced her. Their whispers were more heated now as they created the ordinary world from which they’d come.

“You’ve always been the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s what you said to me! I remember how your breath felt on my neck. You pushed my shirt off my shoulder so you could kiss me there and I thought it was strange. But I liked it.”

“I wanted you so badly. I wanted to kiss you everywhere. I didn’t know how to control it.”

“We were so young.” OA turned on her side so she faced Homer. “You were my first.”

“And you were mine. It was incredible.”

“I mean, yeah. It was awkward and a little uncomfortable at first, but then it was incredible. It felt like flying.”

“We could barely control ourselves. We did it all the time,” Homer raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“We were so young,” she sighed.

"But we knew.”

“We’ve always known, Homer. And we’ll never stop knowing. Will we?”

“No. We won’t ever stop, OA. Not in any dimension.”

“Not in any dimension, I like that.”

“Every world is our world.”

For a few moments, they were silent as they absorbed and digested their memories.

“Homer?” Her voice shook.

“Don’t. Don’t say it. Don’t even say it.” He whispered.

“But I want to. I never got a chance to say it and I want to.”

“Not now. Not yet. Not until we can hold each other again and say it against each other’s lips like we used to do back in high school.”

“Okay,” she breathed at last.

“Hey, don’t be sad. Come on. Come here. Give me your hand.” They pressed their fingertips against the glass.

“When we get out of here, I’ll never stop saying it, Homer.”

“Yeah, I know. Me either. Not in any dimension.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a bunch of HOAp fic, but I also ship HOAmer in a very beautiful and sweet way. . . I love their dynamic of faith and true, unconditional love. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my work here. It means more to me than you can imagine. I welcome any and all comments and try to respond to everyone! I love getting to know others in the fandom. xoxoxo.


End file.
